La fin de nous
by Anana16
Summary: A un moment donné, il faut choisir entre son cœur et son esprit. Tony et Steve avaient fait leur choix. C'est ce qui les déchira.


« A un moment donné, il faut choisir entre son cœur et son esprit. Tony et Steve avaient fait leur choix. C'est ce qui les déchira. »

La proposition des accords étaient arrivé comme une bombe à retardement. Ils sont passés des Avengers, héros aimé de tous, à des étrangers, inhumains et dangereux pour la société qu'on se devait de contrôler.

Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière sur leurs erreurs, ils devaient faire face aux conséquences. Beaucoup de chose avaient changées depuis le début des Avengers. Steve et Tony avaient développés une relation amicale se pardonnant leurs actions et mots passés.

Ils étaient des amis en plus d'une équipe. Maintenant ils devaient choisir. Si Bucky n'étaient pas revenu des morts entre temps cela aurait pu être différent. Mais aujourd'hui, le grand captain America se dressait face aux lois.

Il avait pendant trop longtemps éteint son cœur, il avait suivi les ordres, il avait été prêt à se sacrifier n'importe quand. Mais c'était trop, pour une fois il voulait être égoïste, Bucky était là, il devait le protéger. Ce jour-là, Steve écouta son cœur.

Tony avait toujours été au-dessus des lois et des ordres. Mais la culpabilité le rongeait. Trop de sang sur ses mains, il ne pouvait plus continuer. En voulant sauver des gens ils en avaient tué d'autres. Le gouvernement ne leur faisait pas confiance et il le comprenait. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir se faire confiance à lui-même et c'est ce qui l'effrayait le plus.

Il avait perdu Pepper, elle était comme l'horloger de son monde. Sans elle, tout s'effondrait, plus rien ne tournait rond, le temps n'avait plus d'importance. Il avait lu les accords des centaines de fois, il n'était certainement pas d'accord avec tout, mais une fois signé il y avait possibilité de les modifié. Ils étaient surtout là pour calmer le peuple et le gouvernement. Il écouta sa raison. Il signa.

Les évènements qui suivirent furent atroce. Tony voulait bien faire, il avait essayé, jusqu'au bout. Il avait passé des nuits entières à réfléchir. Il repensa comment tout avait débuté et il se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivé à un point si critique.

Aux yeux de la plupart des gens, il devenait le grand méchant de l'histoire. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Le monde changeait, ils devaient changer avec. Il avait vu les menaces dans l'espace, il avait vu les Avengers morts et vaincu. Parfois, il errait vers les coins les plus sombres de son esprit. S'il voulait il pourrait contrôler le monde avec sa technologie, il en ferait un monde sûr et protégé.

Il se stoppa net dans ses pensées. « Non » se murmurait-il. Je ne serai rien de plus qu'un Tyran. Il pensa à Loki. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre eux. Leur ressemblance était plutôt flagrante. Leurs mensonges, leurs belles paroles, leur cynisme et narcissisme. Sans oublier la magie de Loki et la technologie de Tony.

Loki avait tué des centaines voire même des milliers de personnes, mais, lui aussi. Le grand Tony Stark avait tué combien de personnes en sa si petite vie. Il se faisait bien appelé le marchand de la mort.

Cette ressemblance lui faisait peur. Un frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne deviendrait pas ainsi. Il avait néanmoins un certain regret. Dans d'autres circonstances, lui et Loki se seraient sûrement bien entendu. Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'il advenait de lui et de Thor. Mais surtout, que dirai Thor si il les voyait ?

Il ne voulait pas devenir ainsi, il se décida alors à rencontrer Steve en tant qu'ami pour voir s'ils pouvaient arranger la situation, malgré le fait que tout son être lui a crié que c'était une énorme erreur.

Quand il a trouvé Steve en Sibérie, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui allait se passer. Bucky, la vidéo, ses parents, mais avant tout le mensonge de Steve. Pendant tout ce temps… la trahison était amère. Steve choisissait Bucky sur lui. Il n'était pas étonné, il avait toujours su que si Steve devrait faire un choix ça ne serait pas lui, mais malgré tout, la preuve faisait mal.

Tony se brisa. Que vaut votre vie quand tout est basé sur un mensonge. Il se battu, son cœur l'avait quitté, il revoyait sa mère étouffer sous ce bras de métal et les yeux remplis de honte et de culpabilité de Steve. Quand il arracha le bras de Bucky, Steve devient la violence même.

Sous la haine de Steve, Tony ne put lutter, ce n'était pas le Steve qu'il avait connu, celui qui le corrigeait pour son langage. C'était une partie enfoui de Steve, tout le monde à un côté sombre de caché. C'était la rancœur accumulé, la rage débordante, la tristesse persistante.

Les gens honnêtes et droit comme Steve sont certainement plus imprévisible car on sait jamais à quel moment ils vont basculer de l'autre côté, à quel moment ils vont faire un truc incroyablement stupide. On n'est jamais prêt car on ne s'y ai jamais préparé.

C'était l'erreur de la plupart des gens. Mais pas Tony. Il savait de quoi pouvait être capable Steve. Il était après tout un génie.

Et même avec cette connaissance, il l'a quand même appelé son ami. Il savait mais il ferma les yeux, il ne se prépara pas, il ne se méfia pas, il était fatigué de douter de tout le monde. Si quiqu'onques lui demandait pourquoi, il répondrait « c'était mon ami. » Ce fût l'erreur de Tony.

Et avec le reste de puissance qu'il restait à Steve, Il enfonça sans pitié son bouclier sur le cœur de Tony. Il se leva, laissa son bouclier, ramassa Bucky et sans une hésitation s'en alla. Il laissa Tony seul, plus seul qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

Une fois qu'il a disparu, il a essayé de se lever. Il a constaté qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Au lieu d'être mort, il se sentait mort. Il était vide, perdu dans une contrée entre la mort et la vie.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, il n'avait pas peur de l'obscurité. Il l'embrassa alors qu'il dérivait dans l'oubli.


End file.
